marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Kelly Vol 1 23
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Chines Army ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = True War Stories That Made History... Told by Combat Kelly | Synopsis2 = Combat Kelly tells a tale that occurred during the Battle of Verdun in 1916 during World War I. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = From Cookin' to Combat! | Synopsis3 = Cookie Novak tells the story of how he gave up combat to become a cook early on in the war... Before Combat Kelly was paired up with him, Cookie Novak was a solider under the command of Sargent O'Hooligan. After clashing with Chinese forces, O'Hooligan is hardly impressed with Cookie's combat skills, and even though Cookie fought in World War II, the Sargent sticks Cookie on cooking duty. While the other soldiers went out to clash with the enemy, Cookie usually found himself stuck preparing meals for them. One day, Chinese soldiers attacked him while he was preparing Thanksgiving dinner. Cookie easily managed to subdue them and put them to work preparing the meal. When the soldiers return they are impressed by Cookie's meal and how he was able to subdue enemy attackers. Hearing that some of the men are caught up the line, Cookie forces the Chinese soldiers to help him bring them some food to eat. While the enemy soldiers are wiped out by their own men, Cookie gets the food to the other soldiers who appreciate the work Cookie has done. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese Army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Combat Kelly | Synopsis4 = February 1st 1944, Combat Kelly and Cookie Novak are fighting with the 5th Army in Italy. The pair use their flame throwers to destroy enemy pill boxes. They eventually force Nazi forces back but they hole up inside St. Benedict's cathedral. With the Nazis surrounded, the air force air drops messages asking the monks to flee the scene as they are about to bomb the cathedral. After the bombing, there are still more Nazis that survived the bombing up in the cathedral. Captain Thorn sends Combat and Cookie up to root them out. Along the way up they slay a Nazi soldier who is trying to kill a monk. The monk thanks Combat and Cookie for his help and shows them a sacred painting that he took from the monastery in order to protect it from destruction. After getting a history lesson of the cathedral, which was first built by St. Benedict in the 14th Century, the pair continue up the ridge and find the surviving Nazis hiding out in the ruins. Spotting an undetonated bomb hanging over the Nazis heads stuck in the rubble, the pair blast loose the bomb and it falls on the Nazi soldiers blowing them to bits. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = References }} Category:Thanksgiving